


Unheard

by PoizonRoze



Category: Avengers (Comics), Marvel (Comics)
Genre: Angst, Gen, M/M, the mindwipe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-14
Updated: 2014-07-14
Packaged: 2018-02-08 21:22:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1956591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoizonRoze/pseuds/PoizonRoze
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Is it worth it? Steve once asked. Tony never did.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unheard

**Author's Note:**

> It was inspired by laireshi/iloome wonderful fics on the Mindwipe.

_Was it worth it? ___

__Steve once asked as he stared behind bars. As he waited for his death._ _

__He had received no answer._ _

__\---_ _

_...tell me what can I do... ___

_...I **begged** you to stop... ___

_...we might as well have **lost** if this is what it cost... ___

_...the thing I can't **live** with has happened... ___

_...there's one thing I'll **never** be able to tell anyone now... ___

_...the one thing I should have told you... ___

__\---_ _

__Tony didn’t ask as he was led to his cell. He didn’t try to fight or defend himself._ _

__Didn’t even try to say something._ _

__\---_ _

_...I'm **sorry** ... ___

_...I'll find a way to make this right... ___

_...let me fix it... ___

_...I'll do **anything** ... ___

__\---_ _

__He hasn’t spoken. He slowly follows him outside, half afraid of every sound and shadow remotely close to him. The other half doesn’t care anymore._ _

__He lost weight and is cover with a rainbow of bruises and dried blood._ _

__His head remains down, refusing to meet his gaze._ _

__He looks completely defeated._ _

__An empty shell of the man he once was._ _

__Of the man who_ betrayed _him._ _

__Of the man who he_ broke _in returned._ _

__Tony doesn’t ask but Steve knows what the answer is._ _

__What it has_ always _been._ _

__\---_ _

__**It wasn’t worth it.**_ _


End file.
